weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Trolliverse
Not to be confused with the Trolliverse Isles '' ''Not to be confused with The Trollface System '' The '''Trolliverse', sometimes referred to as the Universe'''or the '''Meme Universe, is a universe in a dimension parallel to ours. To get to the Trolliverse, one must go 42,1337 times the speed of light in our dimension. The other way to get there is to use a dimensional rift or a portal and hope the destination is here. Being a universe, the Trolliverse is rather large. Within the Trolliverse The Trolliverse has many different universes and galaxies within it. Most galaxies are small areas of light, while universe are larger ones. The United 'Gees Galaxy is somewhere in the center. There are millions of galaxies and thousands of universes. Each area contains their own nation with a government, capitol, language and species. However, the Trolliverse itself isn't a nation multiverse, it is just a cluster. It doesn't have a capital cluster, leader or other official stuff that a nation might have. Outside the Trolliverse, there are universes and galaxies too. These ones tend to be larger than clusters inside the Trolliverse. These clusters are called Trolliverse Outskirts Clusters. (TOC) One of the TOCs, the Cluster of Shrooms is where Mushrooms live. Because of the Trolliverse's hugeness, it has lots of gravity. Making the TOCs orbit it. Any cluster that orbits the Trolliverse is a TOC. Sometimes a cluster comes too close to the Trolliverse and gets pulled in. It is now part of the Trolliverse! Whether a cluster will be pulled in depends on its location in the Great TOC Belt. There are 3 areas to this Belt: the Inner Belt, the Mid-Belt, and the Outer Belt. The Inner Belt is the first area. It’s a disk 990 quintillion light-years from one edge to the other. Clusters here retain their orbit, but are below orbital velocity. They fall towards the Trolliverse, and once they get within 776627963145224192 light-years of the Trolliverse, they stop orbiting, simply falling towards it at billions of times the speed of light. The Trolliverse has a radius of 9223372036854775808 light-years. If you do the math, that’s 10 quintillion light-years from the center of the Trolliverse to the Inner Belt. The Mid-Belt begins where the Inner Belt ends, and is 999 sextillion light-years from end to end. Clusters here are above orbital velocity, but can be nudged to the Inner Belt by gravitational interactions. The Outer Belt is the furthest region. It begins where the Mid-Belt ends, and is 999 septillion light-years from end to end. Clusters here are so distant that they can’t interact. They just drift in circles around the Trolliverse at thousands of times the speed of light, never interacting with anything. It’s sort of like the Asteroid Belt here. You might not even run into a single cluster, depending on the trajectory. Outside of the Outer Belt, darkness continues for 170141183459469231731687303715884105728 light-years, which is 2^127 minus 1 octillion. There’s an invisible border 2^127 light-years away from the center, which temporarily becomes visible when you touch it. It’s made of hexagons, and any hexagon will be the only one to light up when it’s touched. If you touch multiple, you’ll see all of the hexagons that were touched light up at once, and see some gaps. Any object which is thin enough can pass through the border. Largest Clusters inside the Trolliverse A cluster could be a galaxy or a smaller multiple star cluster of some sorts. *United 'Gees Galaxy *Bootleg Galaxy *Trolliverse Isles *Portalverse *Toon United 'Gees Galaxy *Greegeeverse *Arlic Universe *Spleegeegia *Finn Cluster *Magna's Galaxy *Finn's Galaxy *Makizonia *ADlaxy *Kaderi Star Cluster *Malltelian Kingdom Category:Universes